creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RW123/Fire and Chains
My son Skye has been very anti-social lately. Which was hard, since I was a single father. Everywhere he went, He had a laptop with him, Skyping or just simply chatting with someone.If he didn't have internet, he would have his phone with him, using up his battery using Skype with 3G. One day, I saw him outside, after I hid his laptop. He was staring at two children with a terrified look. Every time the children laughed, He twitched. " Skye! Come inside! " I called out to him, He followed me inside, but he was still staring at the children. I closed the door and locked it. He sat at the kitchen table. " what the fuck do you want?" He shot at me. I stared at him with anger, He never swore.. never. " ok, Skye… I want you to tell me.. Who do you talk to on Skype, honey? " I asked him, slamming the table. He didn't answer. " Skye? " I said. " I talk to myself, father…" He said looking up at me, smiling widely. I saw his smile, and I was terrified. He never smiled that wide before. " Skye.. No jokes.. Who do you talk to? " I asked him again. " I TALK TO SKYE, FATHER!! " He shouted back in my face, still smiling. I sighed, and Skye stopped smiling. He walked into his room, without saying anything. I wasn't sure if this was my son or not. I went into his room " Skye, I will not be giving you your laptop back.. Until you are old enough to understand that it is bad for you.." I said. Skye stood up and looked at me. Eyes of anger. The eyes of a killer. He stared at me for almost 15 minutes, then sat back down. I can tell he hates me now, but he needs to understand I'm doing this for his own good. That night, I was in my bedroom, Thinking about Skye. The horrible look on his face. It was awful, and … that smile… the smile only a killer could make after killing the entire town. Just then, I heard a loud BANG coming from Skye's room. I rushed to his room, and tried to open the door. It was locked. I could hear Skye screaming, as if someone was killing him. I went into the backyard and tried opening the window. It was also locked. I picked up a rock, and broke the glass. I jumped in and… I saw…. Skye… Hanging from the ceiling, a chain around his neck. Bleeding. His eyes were bloodshot red. His skin was like it was burnt, Skye's ears and arms are torn off. I saw my baby boy.. Hanging from the ceiling. then I saw it.. That.. thing… THAT FUCKING THING! I saw a young boy, He looked almost exactly like Skye. he stared at me, Holding a lighter, and a chain in both his hands. His left was red, and the other was blue. Blood coming out from his head, eyes and mouth. His skin was almost white, like a vampire. He had sharp teeth, blood dripping out, I was disgusted. " What did you do..? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOY!!?! " I shouted at him. He smiled at me. He let out a loud.. and.. incredibly frightening laugh, a laugh only a mad person would have. I walked closer to him, He disappeared when I tried grabbing his head. I turned and saw my son, still hanging from the ceiling. Just then, a light came from his desk. ' INCOMING CALL, Skype Sinister ' Category:Blog posts